clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KirbyFan8910
Oh yeah, I'm not that active on here anymore. If you wish to speak to me then you could contact me on Google+. (Link on "My Website." You know, the thing that tells you where I live, my nickname, my gender, etc.) Or my Kik, (ADitto888). \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ #########++++++###+++ #########++++++###+++ ###+++###+++++++++###++++++ ###+++###+++++++++###++++++ ###+++######+++++++++###+++++++++ ###+++######+++++++++###+++++++++ ASCII MArio says:"Leave-A message! ######++++++++++++############### ######++++++++++++############### +++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++ ######\\\######### ######\\\######### #########\\\######\\\######### #########\\\######\\\######### ############\\\\\\\\\\\\############ ############\\\\\\\\\\\\############ ++++++###\\\+++\\\\\\+++\\\###++++++ ++++++###\\\+++\\\\\\+++\\\###++++++ +++++++++\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+++++++++ +++++++++\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+++++++++ ++++++\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\++++++ ++++++\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\++++++ \\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ ######### ######### ######### ######### Roger6881 (talk) 00:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hi Darien, Please note that it's not allowed to use images of yourself or other people in real-life as avatars (with an exception of famous people). You can find more information about images here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi. I saw on the forum you wondered what inactive meant: :Inactive means that a user on the wiki does no longer edit here or is in a period of not editing the wiki because of matters outside of wikia. When a user is classed as inactive it means they are no longer deemed as a member of the community. Hoped that helped! :D --Roger6881 17:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hi, when i said you could do that beep beep thing, i didn't mean you could copy me COMPLETELY. I don't wanna brag, but can you please give me credit for it? Because i made it up. :) Thanks SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Signature Hi, this is how you get a cool signature: :;Saving signature To save your final signature, go to . Under the "My Info" tab, go to the "Signature" section. Then: #Paste your signature code to the "Custom signature:" text box #Make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox. #Press the "Save" button on the bottom of the page. :;How to create a signature code A signature code must include a link to your user page or contributions page. It's also common to include talk page links. :;Example user links Darien8910 (talk) This example includes a link to your user page and user talk page, and would looks like this: :Darien8910 (talk) Note that the word (talk) iis bolded and doesn't include a link because this page is the target link page. If you leave it on other pages, it would look like an ordinary link. :;Customizing signature: text color In order to change a text color, you do this: example text Which results example text. To make a colored link, you simply paste this code in the link textt area of a wiki link. Here's an example: Rockhopper Results Rockhopper. So, suppose you want your user page link to be red, and user talk page to be green. On this case you would use this code: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk) :;Customizing signature: background color For a background color, you do the same but instead of: example text You use a property called "background": example text Which results example text. Here's an example link, on which your user page link background is orange, and your user talk page's background is lime green: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk). :;Customizing signature: combining stylings You can also combine stylings. On this example ,your user page link is gray, and your user talk link is white with a brown background: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk). Hope this helped! JW | Talk | Blog | | More! RE: 'Course I know how to to both of those (even if only to a minor degree, but still). If you want any help with either of the two, contact me or any other admin. I'm guessing you want help in both, though. I'm available up until Thursday. --Roger6881 18:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) =Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that you have been that are not properly licensed. Please remember to use the proper licensing when uploading an image. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me for assistance. Thank you for your attention. :) } RE: how do you edit the infobox? Hi. I've posted the code below. You must have it in this order, but you can delete some things that you don't want (like notes). Just copy n' paste! Hope this helped. --Roger6881 11:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:That name im not putting up Its a long story...I actually don't know how im typing right now . I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 20:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:here is a membership code but i wanna be in your series It didn't work D: CPPSToria (talk) 22:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think that would be because it was made public.... ѕρα∂єѕ ѕℓι¢к∂σяσяσ нєι¢нσנσнη єgвєят тнє вℓσѕєя http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dororo111122/Quiz_of_Dororo! Bow down to me or suffer the consequences! 23:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:wonder why? It worked :). You may request a penguin to be in my series now ^-^ (just fill out the form) CPPSToria (talk) 23:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:wonder why? I gtg :(. I'll tell you when i'm online. CPPSToria (talk) 23:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:where are the fourm? I'm online now. Here is the form to join my series: *CPW(Club Penguin Wiki) username: *Gender: *What name I want in the series: *Club Penguin username (optional): *What I want to wear in the series: *What I want my personality to be in the series: *What kind of penguin I want to be in the series: *Will you join the Penguin Warriors wiki?: CPPSToria (talk) 22:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:fills out fourm I accept it but one question, are meaning that you want to be a warrior? If yes then no. I have enough warriors. I have 11 warriors already. Please reply. CPPSToria (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: k :P You can make a page about your character now. You will appear in episode 1. CPPSToria (talk) 23:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: where do i make the page? Make the page on the Penguin Warriors wiki. CPPSToria (talk) 00:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Character Infobox Hi Darien8910, Please do not use Template:CharacterInfobox on your userpages or any pages related to your userpage because it automatically adds the category "Characters" to the page it was used in. Also, that infobox is only for Club Penguin characters, so please remove it from your userpage and use Template:UserInfobox instead. Thanks- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 11:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Takes stuff back I know who you are >:O I am a magician wizard. Think I am a fool? Think again! HAHAHAHAHA *Casts spell on penguineve's items stealing the items again* now they are MINE >:D Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Happy' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 9, 2013 RE:I Met You Message here. Oh your from twitter Oh Oh sorry the name petguy seemed similar to someone on twitter i know (now known as ryan407) My CP name Its Hot Dog Red RE:i have 2 things to say! Hi Darien, What mission are you talking about? Second, there is no link to my Secret Page from the template. So, I don't really know what you mean.... Please respond and I will try to help you. JW • Talk • Blog • • More! 11:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Darien8910 Buddyjosh10 (talk) 00:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello, I saw you spam on this thread, please don't do that again. Pikachu536 (talk) 05:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:what is the code for ??? Userpage:514 Talk:510. Hot Dog Red (talk) 00:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red are you a teacher are u a teacher?= No! I did not say I was a a teacher Yin-Yang or Shyflower2? Decide (talk) 00:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Arvinjoshuagatus99 (talk) 04:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Darien8910, How do you know my name? Save the PMA Oh nevermind. Fire86743 (talk) 02:43, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Survived i survived and got ice cream. Classified I.D (talk) 05:05, October 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is this important? Come get me when you have an emergency I can solve. Other than that, don't disturb me with fake alarms. I'm a very busy hero. Lets Smash! (talk) 20:45, October 8, 2014 (UTC) RP Message I know your banned but just a note, all RP starts will be a Jetpack Joyride wiki until your not banned anymore. Nobody messes with the PMA 21:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) game Dragon.png Zolf.png Zombie.png Skeleton.png Players.png Dragons.png Boss.png Dragonegg.png Cost.png Gameweaponsandother.png Classified I.D (talk) 08:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) testing dis http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheRedASignature.png (talk) 18:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You have now became the TIC of the PMA (Yes, I !told you this) NO! 20:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Agent Fire Man/Agent Nightwing Mystery Goomba OMG! OMG! I found a way on how to kill it! PM me if you see me on chat! So you want to stalk me, eh? OR, you just want to talk to me. Well, you can('t)! 11:17, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Re: Pie Agreed. -- 21:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Nom Nom wants you in chat Please wake up NO! 01:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Metal Sonic's True Revenge Dear Kirby, I have survived Amy's hammer's blast. Now, I absorbed the powers of all heroes. I have headed to Popstar to destroy everybody there. You want to save them like Stick saved those other guys? Face me and beat me in order to. Whatever you do, don't get that golden book, okay? From the now returned enemy, Metal Sonic I want revenge on Kirby, and nobody will stop me. MUHAHAHAHAHA! 21:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:From The Quotes Wiki (i would've used the !tell command but it's broken) Hi Darien, lol Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)